


Caught

by aquagirl1978



Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquagirl1978/pseuds/aquagirl1978
Summary: What happens when Captain Amara discovers that the MC has snuck off and has been sleeping in Sevastian's prison accomodations?
Relationships: Sevastian x MC
Kudos: 2





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place sometime in Sevastian's Season 3, after Episode 5 when he was released from the dungeon and provided alternate accomodations.

“Your highness...”

Someone was shaking her gently awake. She opened her eyes and found Captain Amara standing before her, not very pleased. She took a moment to remember that she was not in her own room. Instead she spent the night with Sevastian in his "accommodations" and had fallen asleep wrapped in his arms. And now she had been discovered by Amara and her guards. Not exactly the most queenly of positions in which to be found.

“Oh, slush,” she shook her head. “At least I’m dressed and not in my undergarments,” she muttered under her breath. She caught a few of the guards, as well as Sevastian, snickering. Could this be any more embarrassing?

She glared at Sevastian, which only made him laugh more. “This is all your fault!” she hissed, throwing a pillow at him. She climbed out of the bed, looking for her boots. 

“Impossible...they're both impossible,” Amara muttered to herself,

“May I remind you Captain; she came in here on her own accord. I'm completely innocent,” Sevastian said smugly while sprawled out on the bed, lacing his fingers behind his head.

“I wouldn't be bragging of my innocence if I were you, Your Highness.” Amara replied, immediately wiping the smug grin on the Winter Prince’s face.

“Captain, what do you want us to do?” Ingrid interrupted. “I thought it was bad when we just had to worry about him slipping out of the dungeons, but now she's sneaking in here,” she said, while gesturing towards Krystal. 

“I'd suggest locking them both in here and losing the key,” she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She turned and glared at us both. “But I think they'd enjoy that too much.”

Amara turned her attention back to Krystal. “Come now, Your Majesty. The Council is already assembled and awaiting your presence. Although you might want to take a moment to...” she gestured at Krystal’s very wrinkled dress, which also happened to be the same one she wore to yesterday's Council meetings. 

Krystal looked down at her dress and heaved a gigantic sigh. Krystal’s attempts to smooth out some of the wrinkles failed miserably. “You don't suppose I have a few minutes to go to my room, and um, fix myself? Perhaps change into a new dress?” she asked hopefully.

“No, you don’t,” she replied curtly. “I’ll be waiting for you in the hallway, Your Majesty. You really do not want to keep the Council waiting,” she said gently, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sevastian climbed out of the bed and embraced Krystal in a tight hug. “I’ll see you tonight,” he said quietly, placing a quick kiss on my forehead. “I'll come to your room this time,” he said with a smirk.

They both heard Amara groan from the hallway, causing them to smile. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, Your Highness.” 

“You didn’t hear what, Captain?” he called out to the hallway, playing along, his smug demeanor returning.

Amara popped her head in the doorway. “Now, Your Majesty,” she said impatiently.

“I'll miss you,” she whispered, her head against his chest.

He stroked her hair soothingly. “I know,” he said sadly. With his finger under her chin, he tipped her head up and kissed her quickly. “Now go, you don't want to upset the Council,” he said softly. “Oh, and um…you're going to want to fix your hair.” He said with a smirk, as he brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“Oh, slush and frostbite!” She swatted his shoulder, which only made him laugh. She knew what he was doing, distracting her from being sad. She flashed him one last smile before she left, her body already filling with the anticipation of seeing him later this evening. 

Krystal felt Amara rolling her eyes again, as she rushed out the door to meet her. “Thank you, Captain,” she said, smiling. The Captain returned the smile as they made their way to see the Council.


End file.
